As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,484, (i) inflammation; (ii) fibroblast proliferation; (iii) blood vessel proliferation; (iv) connective tissue synthesis; (v) epithelialization; and (vi) wound contraction, are among the processes occurring during healing of open cutaneous injuries. Various factors including malnutrition, infection, and pharmacological agents can affect the healing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,298 discloses a wound covering containing Ag, Cu, and/or Zn as an antimicrobially active substance bonded to the surface of a matrix. The covering includes a first layer formed by an absorbent matrix and an antimicrobially active substance, the substance being present chemically or physically bonded to one surface of the matrix. The surface of the matrix including the substance is coated with a hydrophilic polymer. The matrix contains fibers and can consist of a nonwoven material, of gauze, of a foam material, or of another soft absorbent material. A foam material is stated to have the advantage that it can bind material discharging from the wound and thereby can be kept remote from the wound, so that it does not interfere with the healing process. The matrix can contain at least one fiber or be formed from at least one fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,536 discloses a wound dressing comprising a flexible base layer and an antimicrobial material, wherein the antimicrobial material comprises an activated carbon-carried noble metal. The activated carbon is selected from among an activated carbon powder, an activated carbon particle, and an activated carbon fiber. The noble metal is selected from the group consisting of silver, gold, palladium, platinum, copper, and zinc.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,495,146 discloses a wound dressing employing silver compounds and copper compounds in particles suspended in a fluid soluble material to establish electrochemical potential adjacent a healing wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,428 discloses an absorbent dressing comprising a copper-containing compound or complex as a micronutrient and a plurality of absorbent dried hydrogel particles sealed within a porous container, wherein the porous container is non-adherent to the wound. The absorbent hydrogel particles, after absorbing the exudate, remain sealed within the porous container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,549 discloses grinding silicate glasses ribbons into antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, wound-healing glass powders which may be added as a foodstuff supplement, in cosmetic production, antiperspirant production, in medicinal products, plastics and polymers, sanitary paper, dyes, and lacquers as well as plaster and purification means.
Patent application publication WO 80/02378 discloses a carrier manufactured from an absorbable plastic, ethylene/vinyl acetate, collagen, or albumin material for promoting vascularization and endothelial activity in mammals. The carrier is in the form of a tube, sheet, thread, or net, and can, for example, be laid over skin ulcers.
There is a continuing need for new approaches for accelerating the processes associated with healing open wounds such as but not limited to lacerations, diabetic ulcers, bed sores, and burns.